Losing Friends
by NeonDomino
Summary: A One-Shot about Peter Pettigrew growing apart from the Marauders, as a Death Eater whispers in his ear with promises of the power he can't find with his friends. Mentions of WolfStar.


**Right, so this is my first attempt at writing Peter Pettigrew. Hopefully it's not too bad.**

**Challenges at the bottom.**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

**LOSING FRIENDS**

**PETER PETTIGREW, MARAUDERS. MENTION OF WOLFSTAR.**

* * *

"Oi, Pete, you going down to the kitchens?" James asked. "Because I really fancy something to eat."

Peter sighed. James knew he had already been down to the kitchens, and didn't want to go back.

"Yeah, and Moony seems to be out of chocolate," Sirius added. "Get him some cake."

Peter looked at Remus, waiting for Remus to back him up, telling the others that Peter wasn't there to run about after them, but Remus was too busy with his lips teasing over Sirius' neck to pay attention to the conversation. The others looked at him expectantly.

"See if they have any Shepherds Pie," James asked, tossing him the cloak. "Make sure not to get food on that again."

Peter felt his fist clench around the cloak. It had only ever happened one time. Why did they act like he was always going that sort of thing?

He turned to leave the dorm.

"Don't forget to get ice-cream on my moonpie's cake," Sirius called after him.

**...oOo...**

"Aren't you fed up, Pettigrew? You're always taking orders. When was the last time one of them went out of their way to do something for you?"

"It's just a trip to the kitchen," Peter pointed out. "Go away, Dolohov."

"They don't value you, they don't see your potential, but we see it. My Lord can offer you so much more than you ever thought would come your way. You let your friends treat you as though you are nothing, but our Lord values each of us. You earn your place in his ranks. He's putting wizards like you back in their rightful place. On top, where you belong."

Peter hesitated, and that was all it took for Dolohov to know that there was a part of Peter that wanted this. Wanted to be valued and to be someone important. Peter wanted to be in his rightful place as a Pure-Blood. He just needed more convincing.

"I'm done talking to you," Peter snapped, walking away.

**...oOo...**

"So, that's Transfiguration done," James said, rolling up his parchment. "I'm off to see Lily."

"Great, you think you can stay out of the dorm for a couple of hours?" Sirius asked. "I want a bit of time, just me and Remus." He winked at his friend, and James smirked in response, before nodding.

"I haven't finished yet," Peter said, looking up from the homework. "I've still got a way to go."

Remus looked at Sirius, who frowned, and let out a groan, as Remus sat back down to help. Ten minutes later, Sirius grabbed Remus' hand, muttering something about being alone, and dragged Remus away. Remus looked back apologetically, as Sirius' hand ran over his arse.

Peter turned back to his homework, and his head fell into his hands as he tried to make sense of it.

**...oOo...**

"Pettigrew, in the kitchens again?"

"I like it there," Peter replied defensively, glaring at the Slytherin. It was true. He felt comfort in the warm kitchens, they were cozy and full of chatter from the House-Elves. These days, he felt more welcome there then in his own dorm.

"I'm sure you do, Dolohov replied, taking Peter's wrist, pulling him down the hallway. "Full of House-Elves to do whatever you ask of them, dirty little creatures, but at least they know their place. At our feet, where the Mudbloods belong. Come with me."

Peter pulled his arm away from Antonin. "I'm not going anywhere with you," he snapped, starting to walk away.

"Your friends don't seem to have time for you anymore," Dolohov called after him. "Have you noticed that since Lupin and Black started fucking, they only bother with each other, and the only reason it doesn't piss off Potter, is because he's sticking it in the Mudblood?"

"They do have time," Peter insisted.

"They left you in the library. They all help each other, but when you're the one falling behind, they can't wait to get away from you."

Peter kept walking.

**...oOo...**

"So, what time are we going to Hogsmeade?" Peter asked.

"I'm taking Lily," James said. "It's a date. You understand, don't you, Wormy?"

Peter let out an inaudible sigh. "It's fine, Prongs," he said, unconvincingly.

James smiled. "Good man," he replied.

"Well, we're going on a da -" Sirius began.

"Why don't you come with us?" Remus interrupted, shooting a look at Sirius.

"I know, what about asking Amy Abbott?" James said. "You know, the Hufflepuff?"

"Are you sure, she's pretty hot - for a bird," Sirius said, doubtfully.

"I can get a girl like that," Peter said.

Sirius let out a bark of a laugh, and James grinned. "Sure you can," he replied, in what was supposed to be a supportive voice.

**...oOo...**

"Alone, Peter? Thought you left the castle with the blood-traitor and the half-blood?"

"I left with Sirius and Remus, but they disappeared," Peter mumbled, glancing around.

"On purpose?" Dolohov asked, smirking at him.

"No, I'm sure we just lost each other."

"Or they rushed out of the shop when you were picking your sweets?" Dolohov said.

Peter shook his head. "They're my friends. They wouldn't do that to me," he snapped. He took a couple of steps away and froze.

Sirius and Remus were walking, hand in hand. Sirius kept glancing around, only for his gaze to fall on Peter. He quickly pulled Remus away faster. Peter knew if Remus saw him, he'd wait, but Sirius wasn't even giving him that option.

Clearly Dolohov was right. They left him alone on purpose. Even dependable Remus could be convinced to leave him clearly.

"You don't need friends like that, you need someone who can offer you something in return."

"What?" Peter asked. What could anyone offer him?

"Someone who can offer you power. Someone to show you what you deserve, and how you deserve to be treated," Dolohov explained.

**...oOo...**

"Pete, where have you been?" James asked.

"Kitchens," Peter replied.

"Why ask, James, where else would he be, not like he hooked up with the Hufflepuff," came Sirius' amused voice.

"Fancy making another trip?" James asked.

"Can you get my Moonykins some hot chocolate, and some chicken sandwiches?"

"See if they have any apple crumble," James asked.

"Some chocolate fudge brownies too," Sirius requested.

"I suppose," Peter muttered, leaving the room again.

**...oOo...**

"Okay, James you get Peter back, I'll stay here with Remus and the cloak. I'll meet you at the hospital wing in an hour."

"Great, I can stop in to get a snack before we go to -"

"Mate, why don't you just go back to the dorm and sleep or something, we've both got Remus covered," Sirius said.

**...oOo...**

"Yeah so the four of us going to Hogsmeade?" Peter heard, as he returned from the kitchens. He froze at the door to listen.

"Yeah, it'll be great," Sirius agreed. Peter smiled. It would be the four Marauders... like before James got with Lily and Remus and Sirius started sharing a bed.

"Me and Lily can go into the bookshop, whilst you both go to Quidditch... but what about Peter? We can't leave him out?" Remus added.

"Well, we can't keep letting him tag after us," Sirius said. "He's our mate, but when are we going to get a proper date? James can't take him with him and Lily, and just because we're two guys, doesn't mean it's any less of a date."

"But it's fair for us to take him with us, because we get to spend time together in here," Remus argued. "James and Lily don't get that."

"But Moony, I want us to go on a date. Just me and you, I want to make it romantic," Sirius whined.

"We'll have to find someone for Peter," James said. "I feel bad that we're doing this just to get some alone time."

"It shouldn't be us babysitting him as to not hurt his feelings. I want to spend time alone with Remus, and you want to be with Lily, we shouldn't have to treat him like a child. He'll understand. When he finds someone, he'll want time with the girl alone."

Peter stepped away from the door. Nothing good would come from eavesdropping anymore. He looked at his arm, where his hand had dug into it, leaving angry red finger-marks.

**...oOo...**

"Pettigrew... what can I do for you?"

"I want to... to know more," Peter asked. "I want respect, I want to be important."

"You will be," Dolohov assured him. "You're a Pureblood. That already makes you more important then a lot of the Wizarding world. You are better than Mudbloods and half-bloods, and definitely better than Blood Traitors. That makes you better than all of your friends."

Peter stared at him doubtfully.

"You are the only one smart enough to meet with my lord, Peter. You won't regret it."

**...oOo...**

The Order suspected there was a spy. Peter was initially worried, but Antonin Dolohov explained what to do.

The answer was quite clear.

Remus Lupin.

Dear loyal Remus that always sided with Sirius. The man who was at Sirius' constant beck and call. Like Dolohov said - why should Remus - a Werewolf - be allowed to be happy when Peter so clearly wasn't? Why should Remus be allowed a happy relationship when Peter himself couldn't be in one?

The man who would do anything for Dumbledore, prattling on about how Dumbledore was the only one who gave him a chance, how Dumbledore was the reason he got to go to school, meet his friends, fall in love with Sirius.

But it was too easy. Who really trusted a Werewolf? The Order watched him carefully after Peter planted the doubt in their minds. All except Sirius, James and Lily. The three had been ordered not to tell Remus anything important, and the cracks were beginning to show between Remus and Sirius.

Overall, Remus wasn't the one he wanted to hurt, but driving the wedge would hurt the others. The ones who had laughed at him, the one's who made him feel stupid, weak. The one's who treated him as their own personal House-Elf. He saw things clearer now then he had in the past. The things he overlooked, just so he could be part of the group.

He was nothing to them. The only one who had really stood up for him was Remus, and even Remus wasn't bothered anymore.

Sirius and James would be sorry. Sirius would lose Remus, he would break them beyond repair... and James? Well, James had much more to lose.

**...oOo...**

"Peter, me and James have been talking, and we think I'm too obvious a choice as the Secret Keeper. We want you to do it," Sirius said.

Peter looked between the pair. It was quite obvious. They had chosen him because no-one would assume that they would trust Peter with anything like this. What would poor little Peter Pettigrew know?

He thought about the last few years, how he had been uncertain about his loyalties, and realised something.

He was in the perfect place to prove to You-Know-Who that he was loyal. This information would raise him up the ranks. He would be the one to remove the one obstacle that held his new Lord back from his reign.

He thought about the way his friends had treated him as though he was nothing - as though he was the least important person in their little group. James was the leader, Sirius was the best-friend/sidekick, Remus was the brains. There was nothing left for Peter to be. He was the joke, nothing more.

But if he done this, he would be someone. He would be valued, important.

The Dark Lord had offered rewards to whoever brought him information on the boy, and Peter could deliver the boy himself. He would be rewarded immensely. He'd have his pick of any Pure-Blood woman whose family were loyal to his Lord, he'd have gold - not that he needed it of course. He'd move to his Lord's inner circle, be involved in the most important decisions.

He smiled, his happiness shining through at the thought of finally getting what he had always wanted.

James and Sirius only saw the happy smile, neither could read what else Peter was thinking.

"Lets do this," James said, eagerly.

Peter nodded. He looked forward to the day he got to tell his Lord that he knew where the Potter brat was.

"I'll do it," he said.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed reading this :)**

**Please review, let me know what you think.**

* * *

**Competitions/Challenges**

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry** - Ancient Runes - Assignment one - Write about someone who is hardly ever noticed. I wrote about Peter Pettigrew. Prompts used: House-Elf, Red, Happy.

**Slash/Femmslash Boot Camp Challenge** - Prompt - Homework.

**The Star Challenge** - Dubhe - Peter Pettigrew.

**Ten Times Ten Challenge** - Prompts: Smart, The Death Eaters.

**Fanfiction Scavenger Hunt Competition** - A Character you hate.


End file.
